Roses in Winter
by WetWetRain95
Summary: Bella's family was torn apart. Her sister ran away and her brothers are hunting to put her behind bars. But Bella isn't a criminal, she was just completing her mum's last wishes.....Edward knows her secret, but will he do anything about it?
1. Graveyard

_Roses in winter_

What happens when your life turns around? But not in a good way, in a bad way. Although everything has gone wrong, I can see the light at the end of the tunnel.......Just like roses blooming in the winter.

Bella-I was sitting in a graveyard mashing snow between my fingers, making handfuls of pulp, it dripped through my fingers and onto my jeans.

Why had they gone? Why now? I mean why did it happen when everything was okay? I mean, I would've coped if it happened slower and not all at once.

But I guess I'm not helping by sitting around thinking. I sat up from the snow looking at the snow angel around me. I had been laying in the snow and had made a snow angel without even realising it. My skin was icy, my clothes damp, my hands were muddy from digging at the snowy dirt around me. The graveyard I was sitting in was a dump, people rarely cared for it, leaving rubbish scattered and grass up to my knees in places. In my eyes, it seems so disrespectful to leave the people you love behind you. I mean you love a person all your life and just because their body is 7 feet under ground and you can now longer see them, you no longer care?

Although, this place was a dump it still had a eerie, picaresque look about it, how I thought that when it looked deserted, I don't know. But, this place was the best I can afford and I couldn't physically find anymore money. I have a feeling it will be good enough for them though and that makes everything so much better.

I stroked the headstone they were soon to lay under. It was icy cold, snowflakes were dusted across the top, next to the headstone was wilting red roses. The first roses I had laid here, I couldn't bear to move them.

My hot tears spilled down my cheek landing silently on the snow, melting it. What was the point of wiping them away? No-one could see me cry. I wasn't planning on letting any one see me cry either. No-one cares, I thought I had family, friends and a life. Only, for it be flushed down the toilet before your eyes, not only did I see it all go- I pulled the chain. Sending my entire life into oblivion, until I was left with nothing. I just wished I could turn back time, make things right, make everything okay. But what more could I really have done? Stand back and pray for the best? I did that at first anyway and look where left me!

Sitting nest to the grave, I ran my finger over the words written on the headstone, the words read:

_George Swan,_

_ Grandfather and Father._

_ Died 22nd June 2007._

_Will never be forgotten_.

My Grandad, he died just before my Nan, he had been ill, but still _okay_. He lived in a home right up until he had a big stroke and was in coma from then on. My Nan on the other hand had a cough for a while, went to the doctors and nothing. Went back again, still nothing. Went to the hospital and had what none of our wildest fears had imagined happen. I remember that day clearly, being told on the same day that your Nan was dying and that your sister was pregnant. Shocking, much?

From then on we looked after my Nan, she got better then worse, then worse still. We was all waiting for the day, we would know it would come. But acted fine, all happy as if we was okay to watch her die. I knew I wasn't, I wanted to help her, but I wasn't the doctor.

I traced my fingers over then headstone other next to the first, this one read:

_Annie Swan,_

_Grandmother and Mother._

_Died 1st October 2008._

_Rest in peace._

Yep, the day everyone was dreading came eventually and it wasn't fun. Scrap that, it was hell and everyone felt like that for months.

But you see, things get worse then that, I mean having both your grandparents gone with only a year apart was bad, but having your entire family gone in a matter of days, not only that but your career, friends, house just about _everything_.

I've been on the run for two months now. I ran from the police, obviously but also the pain and memories. I mean there were good memories, lots too. But too many bad ones, so I ran just from them like my sister.

My brothers are hunting me down, with detectives and cops on their side. Wouldn't surprise me if they brought back the death sentence, just for me. They wanted so called justice, and they wanted it bad.

Even after this, I don't regret what I did and I'm never going to. I done what I thought was right by Mum and Dad, it's just they don't see it the way someone like me does. I saw not only how everyone around me felt, but saw and felt how the the main people in the situation were feeling. These people main people were my Mum and Dad.

After sitting daydreaming for hours I realised it was getting dark and although I could've stayed there I did really needed to go. Once I'd wiped myself clean, I made my way to the bus shelter and huddled in the corner waiting for my bus to arrive.


	2. Hello Neighbor!

I got home to mine and my best friend's flat at 6.30 and waited for my best friend Alice to appear.

Me and Alice met when she worked at my favourite clothes shop, she would always try to dress me up, begging me to buy the outfits she had picked out. Although it was a bit annoying, we had some great laughs mucking about in that shop and soon became best friends. Alice now worked five days a week at a diner, as a waitress. She was rather a good waitress actually, charming all the customers and getting large tips from the all the drunk men she fluttered her eyelashes at. She was currently dating a chef from the diner, named Jasper. Jasper had asked Alice to move in with him a few times, but she said always no, saying she wanted to stick around for my sake.

I wasn't supposed to know this though, I had eavesdropped on them when they thought I was asleep. I was kind of thankful she had stayed with me, I think I needed her to stop me from going mad at the moment and she knew that.

Although I really did love Alice, she didn't know everything about me and that's properly why she still liked me. If she knew the truth, I think she would think I was needed to be locked up in a mental hospital, or left to rot behind bars. She knew almost everything, just not that I was on the run and more importantly, why I was on the run.

The door handle pulled down, rattling a little. "Bella, open the door!" Alice shouted through the door. Oops, locked the door, yet again. That girl was seriously scary when she was angry and was bound to be now she was locked out in the snow.

I jumped up from the sofa and made my way to the door, tripping a bit on the way. I yanked it open, "Sorry, Alice I forgot" I said a bit breathless from stumbling to the door.

"I left you a note, how can you _still_ forget?!" She asked rhetorically. Alice was standing in the door way, her spiky dark hair frosted with snowflakes, her clothes had wet drips from the snow too, she was also carrying a shopping bag with our dinner in. I took the bag off her and she stepped in.

"Have you not heard of heating Bella? It's fre-e-e-e-ezing in here!" She said, walking over to the heating dial. I ignored her, wandering to the kitchen and starting the dinner. "Pasta with cheese sauce or tomato sauce?" I asked. "Tomato." She replied.

After we finished dinner, we sat down in front of the TV waiting for Eastenders to come on. "Why do we watch these programmes? They're so predictable!" I asked, munching on my pop tart. "That's why they're so good, you always know something exciting is coming!" Alice clapped waiting for it come on. I sighed, as the opening tune came on, it was gonna be a long night.

Alice's mobile rang vibrating across the coffee table, blaring out pussycat dolls. Alice's eyes were still fixed on the TV screen, "You gonna answer that?" I asked. She shook her head. I reached across and grabbed her Sony Ericsson, I read the caller ID before sliding the top up.

"Hey Jasper."

"Hi Bella, how you been doing?"

"Great cheers, You?"

"Same as always, Alice there?" He asked. I looked across to Alice who was still intently watching the screen. "Alice?"

"What?" She asked looking at me. "Jasper on the phone."

"Oh." She grabbed the phone from me and wandered off to her room. "Sorry Jazzy, Enders was on."

I laughed silently to myself at how cute Alice sounded, Jasper and Alice really were perfect for each other. Most people found Alice's need for perfection annoying, but Jasper just thought it was cute.

I laid back on the sofa stretching my legs and thinking, it seemed so ironic. Here I was sitting around watching soaps, with all their family dramas, killings and lies, when I was already living my own full-scale drama that puts them programmes to shame.

_Knock, knock_. I woke up out of my trance with a start. Jumping up, I called to Alice. "You expecting anyone?"

"No."

I didn't like opening the door at night, I mean it could be anyone, burglar, rapist, murderer. But I still decided to open it anyway, walking across my living room I opened the door and couldn't believe what I saw......

The young man at the door was about 6'1 had toned arms and chest you could see beneath his black T-shirt. He had navy blue jeans on with white trainers. His hair was a brown-bronze colour reflecting a red tinge when the light from my living room shone on it. His his hair was quite long for a boy, but too long just long enough to run your hands through it and my God, did it look gorgeously soft.

He looked up and I saw his face, I just about managed to stop from mouth from gaping, he was beautiful! He had perfect pink lips curled into a one-sided grin, long dark eyelashes above his eyes, his eyes...... His eyes were a startling shade of green, the outsides edges of his iris were olive green and as they worked their way to middle became a startling shade of emerald green.

I finished gawping at him and managed to ask, "How may I help you?" I swallowed loudly before looking at him straight in the eye. Our gazes locked before Alice came dancing to the door, saving me from the power of his eyes, Thank God I may have fainted if I continued staring into them.

"I just moved in and was just wondered if you had any sugar I could borrow?" He asked looking from me to Alice. His voice was deep and manly, but still sounded like a lullaby or birds singing.

"Sure." Alice said before dancing off to the kitchen to retrieve the sugar. I stood there for a second, before realising I looked stupid.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked praying to God he would. "Okay." He answered. I led him into the dinning room at sat at the breakfast bar, as he took a seat.

"When did you move in then?" I asked, trying to strike up conversation with this man that looked like a God.

"Only yesterday, I didn't know where any shops where to buy sugar." He smiled at me, making my heart stop in it's tracks.

"Well, there's a supermarket down the high street and a smaller corner shop on down Lower road, do you know where that is?"

He smiled again and nodded. Alice came back, carrying a sugar in a sandwich bag. "Here you go ah-" She stopped talking looking at him again.

"Sorry, my name's Edward." Holding his hand out to Alice, she shook it. "Well, here you go Edward, I'm Alice." Edward turned to me and held his hand out. As I shook his hand, tingly electric shocks ran up my arm. "Bella." I said shaking my hand out a little from the strange feeling in it. Edward took the sugar from Alice and said " Thanks for the sugar, I hope to see you around maybe we could meet up."

"That would be cool." Alice said, " What's your number?" Edward pulled a piece of paper and pen from his pocket before writing his number down and handing it to me. "Thanks, I'll call you." With that he left the me and Alice standing there. Alice starting clapping her hands and squealing _Ohhs_ and _ahhs._

_"Alice, _you have a boyfriend!" I exclaimed. "I Know silly, that wasn't me anyway that was for you." She said this as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "He wouldn't be interested in me." I mumbled. "Well, he was the one who suggested hanging out." Said Alice smugly.

I fell back into the sofa Alice sitting beside me, thinking about Edward. He had a mysterious edge about him, he seemed interesting and clever. I know I barely knew him, but I could just imagine myself having a good time with him. Well, whatever it was about him I wanted to know him more, maybe I'll ring him up tomorrow.....


	3. Dropped something stranger?

I was holding the phone in my hand and looking at the number on the paper... It had been two days and I still didn't know whether to call Edward. Alice had been constantly nagging me to ring him, but I just felt so embarrassed about it all! Why didn't I give him my number that way he could ring me. I gave up and went to have a shower before I went to bed. What's point of ringing now anyways, what am I going to say? "Oh hi Edward just thought I'd say Hi" That'll just sound plain stupid.

After showering, I snuggled in my bed clutching at the teddy my Dad had brought me before he got ill, it was a small cat with a tag and collar. On the collar it said: _with you forever and always. _Tears sprang to my eyes reading that little sentence, _with you forever and always. _He wasn't with me now though was he? Nope, I was left all on my own. I fell asleep crying silent tears into my favourite teddy.

* * *

I woke up at 6.30, to my alarm clock beeping in my ear loudly. "Go away." I mumbled slamming my hand down on the snooze button and pulling my pillow over my head.

"Get up sleepy head, you've got work." Alice said, as she began pulling my arm to get me up. I Groaned. Going to work in a supermarket, on Monday morning was going to be as fun as ever. "Leave me alone Alice."

"No, come on, up!" She yanked me up into a sitting position. I pulled my covers out of the way and stomped off to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Like I thought, work was just as great as always, stacking shelves and serving moody early morning customers. It was now 5.20 and nearing the end of my shift, thank God.

I was kneeling down, stacking beans onto the shelves. I was just wishing time would pass quicker, but it was as slow as ever tick, tock, tick tock. I lost focus on what I was doing and a can of beans slipped through my fingers, rolling to the other side of the isle. Just about to get up and retrieve it, I heard a voice that made my heart do a leap.

"Dropped something, stranger?" Edward was standing behind me holding a tin of baked beans. Of course, he looked as handsome as ever and it looked like he worked here, because he was wearing the shops uniform.

I stood up slowly and he handed me the can. "Thanks." I said quietly. "Your welcome and you didn't call me."

"Oh, sorry you know it is work and stuff...." I trailed off realising my excuses were pretty lame. "That's okay, I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah, I've worked here a while now, so did you still wanna hang out?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would be fun. What you doing tonight?"

"Erm, not sure I'll text Alice and find out."

"It's just I planned having a few friends over, house warming you'no."

"Sounds fun, I should be able to come." I said before flipping my phone open and looking through my contacts for Alice.

"Okay, let me know if you can make it." He turned at began making his way back to the checkouts.

* * *

Alice was squealing and jumping up and down. "Pl-e-e-e-ease wear this Bella, I'm begging you!"

I sighed. "Why do you want me to wear this so much?" I asked. "Because, if you wanna wow Edward you need to pull out all the stops-Now try this on." She said throwing me a royal blue shimmery dress. I groaned at went back to the bathroom to try it on.

Alice spent the next hour making me look "perfect", it made no difference to me, but it made her happy. We eventually got to the party at about 7.20, we found Edward by the kitchen he introduced us to his friends and his brother Emmett, Emmett was really funny and made the party even better. At about 10.30 most of the people had left and I found myself alone in the kitchen, with Edward.

"So, how long have you lived here?" He asked leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Only about four months, I usually move a lot." I replied.

"Why's that?" He asked.

What do I say now? "Oh I'm on the run" That's sure to go down well. What am I supposed to say? "Err, I just get bored." Oh what a brilliant explanation Bella!

"Fair enough." He said glancing back to the living room.

"So, why did you move here? I asked.

He hesitated before answering, " My Uncle had this place and he offered to rent it to me cheap."

"That was lucky." I said just before Alice came skipping into the kitchen.

"This punch is yum, did you make it?" She asked Edward happily.

"No actually my mum made it, I think it's kind of a family recipe." He smiled after he finished talking.

"What so the recipe's a secret?" She rubbed her chin thoughtfully, probably thinking of ways to make him give out his recipe.

"That's right" He chucked a bit at Alice's pout face she was now wearing.

"Oh well, I'll find out someday." She sighed before wandering back to the living room.

Edward just raised his perfect eyebrows at her. I giggled at his expression.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"If you say so.." He trailed off.

"It was just your face." We laughed together after. Before we wondered back to the living room to where we sat and joked the rest of the night away.


End file.
